Navy
The United States Navy (USN) is the naval warfare service branch of the United States Armed Forces and one of the seven uniformed services of the United States. It estimated to be larger than the next 13 largest navies combined in terms of battle fleet tonnage. The U.S. Navy also has the world's largest carrier fleet, with 10 in service, 2 under construction, USS Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) / USS John F. Kennedy (CVN-79), 8 more planned and two in active reserve. The service has 317,054 personnel on active duty and 109,671 in the Navy Reserve. It operates 283 ships in active service and more than 3,700 aircraft. The navy traces its origins to the Continental Navy, which was established during the American Revolutionary War and was essentially disbanded as a separate entity shortly thereafter. It played a major role in the American Civil War by blockading the Confederacy and seizing control of its rivers. It played the central role in the World War II defeat of Japan. The 21st century United States Navy maintains a sizable global presence, deploying in such areas as East Asia, the Mediterranean, and the Middle East. It is a blue-water navy with the ability to project force onto the littoral regions of the world, engage in forward areas during peacetime, and rapidly respond to regional crises, making it an active player in U.S. foreign and defense policy. The Navy is administratively managed by the Department of the Navy, which is headed by the civilian Secretary of the Navy. The Department of the Navy is itself a division of the Department of Defense, which is headed by the Secretary of Defense. The Chief of Naval Operations is a four-star admiral and the senior naval officer of the Department of the Navy. However, the CNO may not be the highest ranking naval officer in the armed forces if the Chairman or the Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff are Navy officers, who by law, outrank the CNO. Involvement in the Stargate Program Since the U.S. Air Force is as much a Space Force as it is an aerospace force, the Navy has little involvement in the Stargate Program. Nevertheless, when Gate Operations involve a Stargate that is surrounded by ocean, the U.S. Navy is drawn upon because of their naval expertise. Sailors may also be called upon to defend the Earth from Alien Invasion. Naval Enlisted Recruit Enlisted sailors are extremely uncommon among the Stargate program. Although, certain missions do require their presence. Such missions are usually taken on worlds were dry land is perceived to be scarce. Even then, their role is for support. Despite this, when the Tau'ri space Battlecruisers are introduced, a few sailors train on these Battlecruisers and are rumored to train on Asgard spaceships as well. Specialty Traits *'Sailor of the High Seas:' Naval recruits often have tough guts. This is reflected by a +2 bonus in Fortitude Saves. This bonus increases by +1 every four levels. *'Enlisted Pay:' A naval recruit often do receive an Enlisted man's pay grade. *'Police:' all Naval Recruits receive police training feat for free. Naval Officer Accustomed to coordinating large number of soldiers and sailors aboard naval warships, Naval Officers are assigned to the SGC when command positions become available. As the Stargate Program sends Earthmen deeper into space, Naval Officers are bracing for a time when their seagoing roots might be a distant memory. Specialty Traits *'Cooperative Officer:' Naval Officers have a cooperation bonus of +2. This inceases by +1 every level. *'Naval Officer Pay:' all Naval Officers recieve the officer's pay grade. *'Highly Skilled:' Naval Officers may receive the Skill Bonus feat on any chosen skill. Naval Technician Naval Technicians assigned to Stargate Command are tasked with maintaining Stargate Command computer equipment and much of their other gear. They also work with SGC cryptographers, assisting them in breaking alien codes and analyzing new alien languages. Some find positions onboard the Tau'ri Battlecruisers. Specialty Traits *'Computer Geek: '''A Naval Techician recieves a +2 bonus with Computer Use and Electronics checks. This increases by +1 every four levels. *'Technician's Pay:' The Technician may choose to be paid either on an officer's or enlisted man's pay grade. *'Math Head:' The Naval Technician gains the Mathematical Genius feat for free. Navy SEAL The United States Navy's Sea, Air, Land Teams, commonly known as the Navy SEALs, are the U.S. Navy's principal special operations force and a part of the Naval Special Warfare Command and United States Special Operations Command. "SEAL" is always capitalized in reference to members of the Naval Special Warfare community. The acronym is derived from their capacity to operate at sea, in the air, and on land. SEALs are male members of the United States Navy. An exchange program with the Coast Guard, which graduated three Coast Guardsmen as SEALs, was suspended in 2011. The CIA's highly secretive Special Activities Division (SAD) and more specifically its elite Special Operations Group (SOG) recruits operators from the SEAL Teams. Joint Navy SEALs and CIA operations go back to the famed MACV-SOG during the Vietnam War. This cooperation still exists today and is seen in the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan. The SEALs are underutilized by Stargate Command, despite their tough training. Those SEAL teams that join the Stargate Program are used for underwater demolitions and special reconnaissance. Specialty Traits *'Demolition Man:' +2 bonus with Demolitions and Stealth Checks. This increases by +1 every four levels as the SEAL gains in experience. *'SEAL Pay:' SEAL characters may select Officer's pay grade or the Enlisted Man's pay grade. *'Brutally Trained: '''The SEALs receive the Athletic Feat for free at first level. Category:Macro-Specialties